Even the sky isn't the same
by Nancyns4
Summary: Trapped in another ancient world, desperate to return with his friends and brother, Sonic seeks a way back to his world, while his faithful knight Lancelot struggles to stay by his side and Shadow to find his lost comrade. Shadonic yaoi M/Anguish/action
1. Where are you?

_**Author's note:**_

 **Hello everyone, I come to share this fic that I have begun to write.**

 **To begin with my English is very bad, so I apologize for it.**

 **My language is Spanish, I am just beginning to study English and this is the result.**

 **I'm writing this fic in Spanish, but I received a request to translate it into English. So this is my poor attempt I hope and you like it.**

 **If so, I would like to know your opinion, you would make me very happy.**

 **I'll let you enjoy reading.**

* * *

 _ **Even the sky is not the same**_

 _ **Chapter 1.**_

 _ **"Where are you?**_

It was the same sky ...

So blue...

Clouds traveled slowly while others were just disappearing, but it was still the same sky or that he wanted to believe, because it was the only thing that remained the same, the only one that had not changed at all; however, only for the day it remained that way, because at sundown everything was transformed again, the twinkling stars shone in different directions, there was no Ark there, nor the constellations that surrounded it, so the only consolation that remained was vanishing at night, snatching what he once was, what once was his and kept him judicious, everything dissipated in the darkness that swallowed everything making him feel alone as he really was.

-My king ... -he heard the thick voice in the thick forest that surrounded him, oh he knew her so well that it hurt, so much that for that reason he felt every day that he was drowning, because of that voice he sometimes writhed in his own suffering, because his owner was there and not yet, despite having it in front of him was not him, not the hedgehog that he remembered.

-Lancelot ... -is heard in a whisper that took the wind, a small and bitter smile was placed on the lips peaches while the emerald gaze was moving away sky to meet a carmine sea.

-We have to leave my king.- the black knight declared once his call had been heard.

Once again the green met the blue, eyes tired and lacking in emotion observed how the last solar rays were saying goodbye, then the colors had changed being replaced by the orange, violet and pink tones briefly providing a show of radiant tones leaving behind the dark blue where the stars settled in the surroundings causing the emeralds to tremble before the reality that hit him again.

Lancelot looked at his king with a mask full of indifference, but it did not mean he did not worry.

Everything had changed so much since they talked to Merlina. Shortly after they defeated the sorceress, Arthur summoned a meeting with her, asking him humbly to return him to his world causing gasps of surprise to know that his king wanted to leave, however Arthur did not expect the answer that Merlina would give him. He could not go back, the magician could not do anything to return him to his world, he was doomed to spend his life in a strange world where he was alone, where Tails was not there, Knuckles and Amy were not, a world where no one was there, where no There was Shadow.

The impact of the impression was hard, so much that the king abruptly got up from his seat, the emerald eyes reflected fear and disgust, then those feelings were replaced by sadness while his owner trembled scared those present by the reaction of their leader.

Running beside him Lancelot took him by the arm stabilizing him, preventing him from encountering the stone floor. His king said nothing, only his gaze was lost in nothingness, after a brief moment a trembling sigh came out of the peach lips as he blinked slowly clearing the emerald eyes.

-I understand ... - whispered monotonously, while looking at the woman in front of him. Gloved hand took the one of his knight asking silently to release him, with doubt Lancelot let him go, scarlet eyes examined the hedgehog beside him noticing the cold sweat impregnated in the bluish fur.

-If you excuse me ... - Arthur muttered in a whisper as he left the place with his head held high; however, his usually radiant presence was absent, it was possible to feel the emptiness that at that moment his king must have felt to show such an expression on his face, one full of impotence, sadness and well contained rage.

After that episode the blue hedgehog had not been the same, the aura around him felt disconsolate like the smile that was always painted on his face just like at that moment, his king looked afflicted, emerald eyes looked with nostalgia now the dark sky, its long scarlet cloak swaying with the wind like its quills and the bluish fur. Colors that were once beautiful looked opaque because of the lack of life in their lord.

-My King?...-

A tired sigh was heard in the silence from Arthur. "Lancelot, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my real name?" Asked tiredly the blue male again looking at the jet-black hedgehog.

Red eyes blinked at the outburst. "You know I cannot do that." declared once he recovered from the impression. "You are my king and I have to respect him." concluded what discourse I had studied for days.

Bluish quills danced before the denial.- What am I going to do with all of you? - asked while smiling with fatigue. He was despondent at pretending to be a king, he just wanted to go back home, have back the life he had, he wanted so bad to see his little brother and his friends, so much that it hurt every day that happened in that world unusual for him.

He Sonic the hedgehog for the first time in his life was thinking of giving up and losing all hope of returning to his world.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The crying contained again was heard in the house, it came from an anguished Miles Power who in a futile effort tried to contain the bitter tears while the sobs escaped from his lips when trying to speak with the Echidna.

-Let's Tails, we'll find it I promise. -Said in comfort the red male posing one of his big hands on the little yellow shoulder.

\- That's what they said six months ago! - In a fit of hysteria shout the youngest of the group.

Under the door frame of the shared home entrance was Shadow watching in silence as the situation got out of control again. Episodes like those had been repeated in recent months since the disappearance of the cobalt hedgehog was announced.

Shadow still remembered about a week after the disappearance of Sonic, how Tails, Knuckles and Rose had come to him asking with hope if he had seen the hedgehog; However, the hope vanished from his eyes when he replied that he had not seen him for some time, since that day they had dedicated themselves to locating him without success. That began to despair to dark hedgehog, because again the blue rat had dragged him to a problem that did not concern him.

The screams rose in place as Amy joined in crying with hysteria, this brought out of her thoughts the hedgehog charcoal irritated by the annoying noise.

Releasing a snort in displeasure, he turned to leave the place and ran into the white bat.

-Shadow where are you going? You cannot leave me alone with this. "Rouge said when he heard the scandal inside the house.

The hedgehog did not say anything, just passed by far away from the place.

-Oh big Blue, where the hell did you get? - The albino bat murmured sadly, observing the path where his companion had disappeared.

Meanwhile, Shadow ran with a fixed direction in his mind.- You owe me this damned stupid hedgehog. - I mutter angrily at the sight of Station square. - I'll make you pay me back. - He said at the last moment that he accelerated his step and lost in the buildings of the place.

* * *

 _ **Final notes:**_

 **I hope it was to your liking, it so I would like to know your opinion. If I receive a review I will be happy to upload the next chapter.**

 **see you! :D**


	2. Desperate measures

_**Author's note:**_

 _Hello everyone, well first of all, I want to thank you for all the reviews I received._

 _I'm really happy, to be honest with you, I did not think I received any review, but surprise, I got some and I was really happy._

 _I thank you for understanding my lack of grammar, I know my writing is not very good, but I'm trying, thanks for understanding._

 _In this chapter, I strived more to translate it, I hope I have done a better job._

 _Well without saying more I let you enjoy reading._

* * *

 **Response to reviews:**

 **ShenTang:**

Hello, thank you very much for your comment, I am very happy that you support me with the project, I hope to see you in the next chapter see you!

 **Sword of Malnok:**

Hello, thank you very much for your review, I am very happy that you are interested in the fic, I have to confess, that I was really scared, due to my English, but I am very happy to receive positive reviews, thank you very much, I hope to continue seeing your reviews in the following chapters!

 _ **Suicuneluvr:**_

Hello, thank you very much for your review, I'm glad you liked the episode, I hope to see you in the next one, see you!

 _ **MadameMirage77:**_

Hello, thank you very much for your review, I'm glad you liked the episode, oh, I now poor Sonic, in this story things will be a little sad, Sonic and Shadow will be a very melancholic pair.

Once again I thank you very much, I hope to see you in the next chapter, see you!

 _ **Just someone:**_

Hello! I have to tell you, that your comment made me very happy the day, I never thought to receive positive reviews, I was afraid that my English would be disgusting, because in reality it is not my strong point, but receiving something positive really made me very happy.

I would love to see you in the next chapter, see you!

 ** _Kyledka:_**

Hello thank you very much for your review, I'm glad you liked the story, I hope to see you in the following chapters, see you!

* * *

 _ **Even the sky is not the same**_

 ** _Chapter_** _ **2**_

 _ **"Desperate measures."**_

 _Months ago…_

 _-Hey Shads! - said Sonic The hedgehog with his typical boastful attitude posing one of his hands on his hip while the other waved in a sign of euphoric greeting from the entrance of the great building of GUN._

 _A grunt in annoyance released the black hedgehog's throat as he spotted his bluish counterpart. Reluctantly went to his side hoping he would not take much of his valuable time in some nonsense._

 _\- Do you have plans? - The blue male asked directing to the point._

 _On the other hand, the older one just looked at him raising a questioning eyebrow as he crossed his arms and placed them in his characteristic white chest._

 _-Come on man! It will only be a moment, you and me in a race to my house, without jokes I swear. - The younger said hurriedly raising both hands in peace._

 _-Faker I don't have time for your silly games.-grumbled the ultimate life form getting impatient._

 _Emerald eyes twisted before the dark male's refusal. -Shadow, you're bitter.-The younger boy jokingly said, swaying on his feet in a sign of anxiety, come on he was a being that needed to be in motion._

 _Gloved hand crawled between the black and reddish quills. - Faker ... –_

 _-Please? - The young hero pleaded unconvincing, interrupting the ebony hedgehog._

 _A strong snort of defeat came from the lips of the major .- "if you leave me alone" .- said mentally considering taking the offer, also would only be a moment; But why the hell would take him home?_

 _-Can I take that as a positive response? - Sonic wondered, laughing so hard about see the sour face that formed on the older man's face._

 _-hedgehog I swear that if it's something silly I ... -_

 _-Hi handsome. -the greeting was heard behind the back of the blue male who was still hindering the entrance along with the dark agent._

 _-Hey Rouge! - The emerald-eyed man said jovially while the other just nodded in acknowledgment._

 _-Hey Shadow honey, we have a mission, have not you been notified? - Asked the albino bat posing one of his hands on her wide hip._

 _-I was heading home, my turn has just ended.-he let her know when he was wrinkling his brows. -Why would they give me a mission outside of my shift? Let everything go to hell.-_

 _-By much as I like your colorful language, it's our job, sweetheart, it has to be something important if they're calling us both.- a smile of pink lips was painted on the face of the woman._

 _-Stupid Humans. - Murmured the dark being containing his anger, burying himself that in the following weeks he would not have a rest._

 _On the other hand, Sonic humming in defeat calling the attention of both. "I wanted to give something, but I guess it will be another time." He let them know with a tired sigh, seeing that it was a waste of time to visit his rival._

 _-What do you stung Blue? I'm surprised you're not begging us to let you go with us. "Rouge raised an eyebrow in doubt as he studied the hedgehog._

 _"Do not give him ideas." Scolded the elder as he glared at the bat._

 _-I know you want me to go with you Shads, I know how much you love me.-the younger said with mockery .- but just a few hours back home, I was away for a few weeks, I'm sure if I go one more time Tails is going to bother. "He explained quickly waving a hand downplaying the importance of the subject._

 _-Yeah, whatever, for now leave me alone and get lost.-Said finally Shadow turning on his heels entering the building again._

 _-Genius, yes you are a sunshine. - Sonic sarcastically released while smiling like a madman. -But Guess what, you cannot get rid of me, you should be accustomed.-He said between giggles raising his voice to irritate its counterpart._

 _A growl was heard from afar from the black hedgehog, this hurried the step losing among the people of the place._

 _-I love you too, Shads, see you when you get back! - Shrieked, waving his hand in farewell._

 _-We see you Blue.-The bat said goodbye winking at her, smiling coquettishly._

 _Sonic also responded by turning an emerald eye, once he lost his friends by sight he left the place heading back home where Tails was waiting for him._

* * *

That was the last time he saw him, he said he would be there when he returned; However, he never fulfilled his promise, when he returned from his mission, the hedgehog never returned, two weeks passed, in which Sonic never showed up, and to his surprise a week later it was when Tails and the others informed them of his disappearance.

Many people would say that they were exaggerating things, since Sonic tended to get lost for weeks, what was the difference on that occasion? That the hedgehog did not tell anyone he would leave for a while, it was clear that Sonic was sometimes an irresponsible, presumptuous and hollow-headed, but for nothing in the world would worry his little brother, his good heart of hero and brother never would allow him to do such a thing. Whenever he planned to leave for days or even weeks, he made sure to warn the little two-tailed fox somehow, but on that occasion he had simply vanished.

According to the story told by Miles, a day before giving Sonic as lost, as in any other night they both went to their bedrooms but not before saying good night and stirring the golden hair mat belonging to Tails, the cobalt hedgehog every night caressed the soft hair with sweetness causing the little fox to laugh softly for the action.

Everything had been normal, but the next morning Prower got up early like every day, prepared breakfast and then went to wake his brother, but to his surprise Sonic was not in his room, the sheet of his bed were revolts, the window was closed without signs of having been opened. Taking little importance Tails took his breakfast thinking that his brother had decided to take a morning trot, but to his sorrow, the hedgehog had not returned at noon, neither in the afternoon or evening, nor the next day.

On the second day he spoke with Knuckles with the worry hanging over his voice, the third decided to talk to Silver, the fourth they searched with Amy, the fifth and sixth day they searched for themselves by some clue of their friend and brother, the seventh in the despair decided to search with Shadow, since it was their last hope; However, Sonic was not there, and so they spent six long months of searching without success.

Six long months in which the young hero had not bothered him with his presence, six in which life for some reason seemed more boring, one hundred and eighty days in which his mood had worsened with every hour and minute that passed, four one thousand three hundred and eighty hours in which worry had crept into his system, which had made him run to his last hope to find the annoying blue hedgehog he swore to hate with all his soul.

In front of the doors of GUN was Shadow a little panting due to the way traveled, taking a few minutes was allowed to take a deep breath, at the time he directed his red gaze to heaven where he found the beautiful stars twinkling and between them was clearly appreciated the ark, where his happy and dark past was, releasing the air that he did not know he was holding, he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the coming storm, without further reddish eyes heightened, pushing the doors hard, he entered the place to solve the damn problem once and for all.

* * *

\- Majesty. - was heard in the distance a female voice that Sonic knew very well.-Percival.-Recognized when he saw his knight.

-My king I am very sorry.-the young gentleman apologized, falling on her knee in front of Arthur.

-But what are you saying?! Get up Percival! "Raising his voice in despair and shame, the bluish hero begged his knight to raise his head, he was not used to that kind of deal, he did not like to see the versions of his friends bow their heads to him.

-Sir, I beg for Galahad, his incompetence cost you to lose much of your time. - Emerald eyes looked in dismay at the cat in front of him as he did not understand why he was so scared.

-What are you talking about? By the way, where is Galahad? - Asked the blue hedgehog looking around in the darkness of the forest.

-My king.-Behind him came the youngest of the knights, who like Percival bowed to his monarch. -I beg pardon.-

A chill ran down the spine of the blue male causing him to jump when he did not notice the presence of the white hedgehog. - Galahad! - He let out a cry when surprised by his younger knight.

-I was wrong sir. - Said bitterly the youngest of the place. -If I have to be punished for my mistake I'll be willing to accept it. - Golden eyes remained fixed on the ground without being able to see his monarch because of shame to his failure.

An exasperated sigh called the attention of all the knights, the young king pressed the bridge of his nose trying to appease the headache that was forming as a result of all the events that had lived in the last six months.

Releasing a last breath, emerald eyes observed each of the knights seriously. -Boys, chaos, how do I tell you to understand? -He asked with anguish, ruffling the spikes on his neck. -Well to start, you two up. - sentenced with command hoping that in that way his knights would comply with the mandate; However, he didn't get an answer caused his nerves to twitch. -It is an order, get up.-

Hearing the indignant, in the normally cheerful voice of the king, they understood that he was really annoyed, so they quickly obeyed the order standing on their feet with their backs straight, even though the pair of eyes continued to observe the ground under their feet, refusing to look at the blue hedgehog in the eyes.

-Listen to me, to begin with I will not punish anyone. - he told them when looking at the white hedgehog that as a result of what the king said, he blinked with big golden eyes showing the uncertainty that settled in him.

-I am not a tyrant Galahad.-He said with patience the emerald-eyed while smiling kindly. -In addition you made a mistake and what difference? Happens to anyone, I'm not upset about it, on the contrary I'm happy that finally came out of those four walls. -He released honestly as he waved his hand dismissing importance.

-I really am sorry. - The white hedgehog again apologized when he finally deigned to look into the emerald eyes. -I was sure that when I came to this area there were soldiers hiding nearby, they outnumbered me for that reason I decided to look for reinforcements.-Explained the young gentleman looking cautiously at the surroundings submerged in the thick darkness.

-It's okay, I'm sure they noticed our presence and fled.-Reasoned the young hero trying to calm the spirits. - Also this was not a waste of time, to come to this place we make sure that the kingdom is safe, also wanted to leave cannot keep me locked up. -Said indignantly as he hit a couple of times one of his feet on the ground.

Galahad and Percival looked at each other at the comment of their king, who laughed with a little embarrassed as he laid one of his hands on the back of his neck.

-Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you. - Lancelot apologized, keeping his eyes deep in the woods, making sure none of them were in danger. -I think it's best to return to the castle for now. -He advised the young king while planting his red eyes he.

Sonic looked around again, the darkness was the only thing that greeted his green eyes, the moonlight barely seeping through the leafy branches of the trees.

A gust of wind was present disturbing the blue quills, stirring the earth and dried leaves from the ground. With one of his hands Sonic covered his eyes protecting them from any object that could fall into them. - "I have a bad feeling." - he said mentally when the current stopped leaving behind a cold silence.

* * *

-It's already dark. -Commented the albino bat observing the stars in the sky.

-Since he is not here, the days seem to go faster. - Said the Echidna who stood with both arms crossed over his chest.

Releasing a sigh, he turned his violet gaze towards the girl who accompanied him. -What are we going to do, Rouge? - He asked tiredly, pleading with his eyes for an answer. -I thought that controlling Amy was a problem, but God Tails is a disaster. -

-We are doing what we can Knuckles.-She said trying to comfort his friend.

-What will happen if we do not find him? -

-Sonic will come back. -the agent assured, letting out a shaky breath.

-What if he does not? - questioned the red male again as he ran one of his big hands over his face. -If he does not come back. -

-Don't say that, if he does not return Tails will not be the only one to break.-Aquamarine crystalline eyes looked with disgust at the Echidna.-Blue has to come back, I do not want to imagine what would happen to Shadow if he did not do it-mentioned the bat blinking a couple of times shooing the annoying tears from her eyes.

-Shadow? What's the matter with him? It seems like he does not care if Sonic is not here. -The pair of red eyebrows wrinkled in annoyance at what the girl mentioned.

-You do not understand, he is equal or even worse than us, the one that stays calm does not mean that he does not feel anything. -Rouge answered by advocating the dark being.

-really? Because as far as I'm concerned is the one that has helped us the least. -Gritting his teeth, the bat restrained himself, he did not want to make a foolishness that he could regret.

-I do not even trust him- Said with disgust Knuckles looking away from the girl next to him.

\- "Come on, Knux, do not say that! He is part of us too!" -

Violet eyes flickered before the voice that sounded in his head, he hoped that a certain blue hedgehog would support the dark being that that in spite of himself he estimated in some way. Unfortunately the voice never came, never came the screams from his rival, his friend, his brother. Knuckles clenched his teeth at the obvious, he missed him and was so damn concerned about him that he was willing to do anything just to see him one more time, to make sure the cobalt hedgehog was safe and sound.

Rouge looked sadly at the Echidna, the rage she had felt vanished at the sight of her friend's anguished face, she felt the same, Sonic was someone very special to each one of them, it was inevitable not to be worried about him even though They knew very well that the young hero was capable of defending himself and taking care of himself.

A loud sigh caused him to come out of his thoughts, violet eyes and aquamarine met once again, both asking in silence for forgiveness for the last outburst.

-I have to go back and make sure that the master emerald is safe. - declared the red male looking in the direction where his beloved emerald was. - Someone has to keep that pair in what I come back. - He said referring to the little fox and the self-proclaimed bride of the blue hedgehog.

-I can stay for a while more. -Rouge commented smiling with sympathy.

-Thanks Roug ... -

An unpleasant sound was heard in the silence of the night interrupting and calling the attention of the Echidna, this came from the communicator that was on the wrist of the albino bat.

-Now what? - Rouge asked with annoyance while answering the call.

-Here, Agent Rouge, what's the problem? - The poison crept into her voice, revealing how annoyed he was.

-Agent Rouge! -Came the cry of anguish from the communicator, leaving both Knuckles and Rouge baffled.

-What's wrong? - Asked loudly the woman looking at her partner with concern.

-We need you to come to the GUN facility immediately, Agent Shadow has lost his mind! - The young man on the other end of the line cried out desperately.

Violet and aquamarine eyes widened at the start of the situation.

-Oh chaos, Shadow ... - Rouge muttered as her saw that his worst fear had come true.

Apparently Shadow The hedgehog had finally broken and if they did not do something quickly the destruction that would leave their path would be irreparable, or worse still would not be able to join the pieces of the broken heart of the hedgehog coal, because deep down she knew that Shadow would not tolerate losing someone important to him again.

* * *

 _ **Final notes:**_

Well, hope that the chapter has been to your liking, I apologize again for my lack of grammar and spelling, I hope to improve a little more in the next chapter!

I appreciate your positive reviews!

Well without saying more than saying goodbye, see you!


End file.
